prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 14, 2019 NXT UK results
| image = WWE NXT UK Logo2.png | promotion = WWE | date = August 14, 2019 | venue = Plymouth Pavilions | city = Plymouth, Devon, England | trans = Taped | sender = WWE Network | rating = | site = NXT UK results #55 | special = | previous = August 7 | next = August 21 }} The was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on August 14, 2019. Summary In the first of two matches set up for the Welshmen to prove their worth to General Manager John Saint and secure an opportunity to represent their home country at NXT UK TakeOver: Cardiff, the innovative offense of Flash Morgan Webster was pitted against the hard-hitting Mark Coffey of Gallus. When Wolfgang interfered for the second time at the height of the action, Mark Andrews took out The Last King of Scotland outside the ring. Though Andrews paid for it with a wicked clothesline from Coffey, Webster rolled up his foe with the inside cradle to pick up an important win as soon as he reentered the ring. As a result of the victory over the Gallus member, the dream is still alive, and if Andrews can overcome Zack Gibson next week, he and Webster will secure an NXT UK Tag Team Championship Match at NXT UK Takeover: Cardiff. Prior to Kenny Williams’ matchup against Travis Banks, Noam Dar decided to get a closer look at the contest and joined the NXT UK announce team. In the explosive match that followed, The Kiwi Buzzsaw reigned supreme when he hit the Slice of Heaven into the Kiwi Crusher on The Lucky Yin. In the aftermath, moments after Banks and Williams shared a good sportsmanship fist bump, Dar taunted the victorious competitor with a sarcastic round of applause. In a hard-fought showdown, all eyes were on “The Nina Samuels Show” as she reminded the WWE Universe of her toughness, besting The White Witch with the Ushigoroshi for the three-count. The ultra-intense Ilja Dragunov has been on tear since coming to NXT UK, but in a heated main event against Kassius Ohno, his undefeated streak was snapped. Dragunov truly showed his resilience against Ohno, battling back from his opponent’s systematic attack with a furious assault that included a vicious German Suplex and an earth-shattering powerbomb off the turnbuckle. In the final moments, the crafty Ohno snuck in behind the referee and pushed Dragunov off the turnbuckle, causing his injured arm to crash down on the top of the ring post. After moving outside the ring and hurling his adversary at the post, the self-professed “Wrestling Genius” climbed back through the ropes and blasted the Moscow competitor in the back of the head to hand him his first loss in NXT UK. Results ; ; *Flash Morgan Webster (w/ Mark Andrews) defeated Mark Coffey (w/ Wolfgang) *Travis Banks defeated Kenny Williams *Nina Samuels defeated Isla Dawn *Kassius Ohno defeated Ilja Dragunov Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 8-14-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 25.jpg 8-14-19 NXT UK 26.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #55 results * NXT UK results #55 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #55 on WWE Network Category:2019 events